


Ode to the perfect life we used to live

by Koi_Jisatsu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi_Jisatsu/pseuds/Koi_Jisatsu
Summary: I just do request and one-shots, maybe twoshots! Mainly Purpled centric but I'll really do anyone!
Relationships: haha no - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for fun and I might not update that fast as I have school and am ill, but I'll try my best!

Hi! My name is Koi and I'll be doing one-shots and such!  
I mainly do Purpled related stuff butI am happy to do any requests for anyone!

You can comment your request below but I'll set some ground rules!

Will Do:  
Angst  
Fluff  
Injury  
Mild Gore

Depends:  
Shipping  
Abusive dynamics

Will NOT do:  
Shipping of minors and those who don't want to be shipped  
NSFW/Smut  
Extremely descriptive Gore  
Just weirdchamp stuff, I'll reply if some things need to be changed or not!

I'll reply to your comments/request asking for more details or to change some things! I will deny your request if you just ask for some weird stuff,,,

Lastly! English is not my first langauge and I am dyslexic so please correct anything! If my grammar is off or the spelling is weird, let me know. I want to get better at this! Thank you (:


	2. A simple mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do something w Dream & Purp bein brothers?  
> Like, Purp get injured in the war/explosion on 16th and Dream just drops everything and goes fully into worried big bro mode?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! Just having some doctor issues n stuff, hope you enjoy :']

Dream doesn't really remember why he did this, why he gave Wilbur the TnT, why he encouraged him to blow up L'manburg when Schlatt was obviously dying.

He watches as the others celebrate, they all scream and rally with excitement, plans of new governments floating around, plans of new ally-ships and rules reach his ears. They soon scramble to sit down when Wilbur takes the podium, then Tommy and finally Tubbo. He can't help but not care, the speeches get rather boring extremely quickly, it's the same thing over and over. _"I won't be like Schlatt, I'll be better"_ They all say. As if.

He can't describe the amount of worry that fills his chest when he can't see Wilbur in the crowd or near the podium. Certainly he wouldn't blow up something he now has? "Maybe he was going to get something to rebuild? Maybe a set of tools? Maybe some armour?" he thinks. 

~~_A small part of him knows that's not true, that he is still going to blow it all up, but can you hate him for being hopeful?_ ~~

He can feel it before it happens, the rumble of the ground before the loud blasting and red and grey haze of the TnT going off. Soon the entire area is blown to smithereens, loud screams and cries of help could be heard.

_~~Those who tried to take cover or run could only get so far before the TnT in their area blew up and covered them in burns and shrapnel.~~ _

His group shielded themselves as best they could, netherite armour and shields only being able to do so much. They were lucky to end up with a few burns, slight blindness and dents in their protection. Nobody else seemed to be as lucky as them though. Cries of pain could be heard for what felt like miles, agony and distress painting each one a sour purple and yellow. _"This entire situation was a sour purple and yellow"_ Dream thought grimly. He looks around through the rubble, shrapnel and bodies as best he could. Punz, Sapnap and George joining him in looking and taking count of who is hurt, who's unconscious and who needs a respawn. 

He counts so many people, Tubbo, Tommy, Bad, even Ant, all hurt, some with only minor burns some better off with one less life so they don't have to deal with the pain and long term effects of this whole ordeal.

He hears a startled shout from Punz, he looks over quizzically, "Is everything okay? Is someone critically injured?" Dream yells to Punz. "It's Purp! I didn't even know he was in this" the normally calm Punz shouts back. 

He quickly scrabbles up from the rubble and rushes towards where Punz is. ~~_Punz with his hurt baby brother, his brother that should have nothing to do with war why did he join he should be in his ufo safe with his dog and not hurt-_~~

His mind runs a mile a minute until he sees Purpled, hair matted onto his face, burns on his hands and a stab wound from an abandoned sword bleeding out. Dream quickly plops down his EnderChest, looking through for more potions to help as Punz bandages up the burns and bruises. He takes out more burn cream, regeneration and healing potions, giving the regen and healing to Punz to dab onto the bandages. He starts putting the burn cream on Purpleds burnt hands, laying them on his purple hoodie as to not get them infected from the dust and rubble on the ground. 

They work quickly but efficiently trying to patch up Purpled, both worried but not wanting to make it worst in fear he might lose his first life. After doing the best first aid they can without Bad, Dream picks him up and starts to carry him to his UFO, being careful not to jostle him, he walks slowly. Punz gives him a small but tired smile as he walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this is so bad, I'm sorry! I promise my writing isn't as bad as this, just a bit purple today D: next time it'll be better!  
> Please give writing advice and correct any grammar, spelling or quotation mistakes! English isn't my first language and I'd love to get better at writing :]


End file.
